


[Vid] Still Alive

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the good of all of us (except the ones who are dead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tassosss (Tassos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/gifts).



**Title:** Still Alive

 **Fandom:** Black Sails (2014)

 **Music:** Still Alive by Jonathan Coulton

 **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Flint character study; Captain Flint/Thomas Hamilton/Miranda Hamilton

 **Summary:** for the good of all of us (except the ones who are dead)

 **Content Notes:** graphic violence

 **Notes:** For me this song has always had a very creepy and disturbing quality under the cheerful tone and also contains a lot of bitterness and sarcasm. This is why I felt it works so well for Flint and his quest to do what's best for everyone (except the ones who are dead, of course). I love this show and I love Flint and his love for Thomas and Miranda and it killed me (in a good way) how their story has turned out so far and I wanted to put this all in vid form. I didn't actually intend to make a crack vid, though if you see it like this, then that's what it is for you, of course. However, I tend to love things that seem and maybe even are funny while at the same time they are truly heartbreaking.

When I read **Tassosss** ' letter I was very happy to see that they loved many of the same aspects of the show that I love as well and making this vid was such a fun experience.

 **password:** still alive

Original entry with download [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/89529.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/82594.html).

Comments and kudos are loved!

 


End file.
